Redemption
by ShawnaTheAwesomeWriter
Summary: When Doc inspires Shawna to go an actual race for the first time, he reminds her to watch out for Chick Hicks. However, Shawna wants to give him a chance and help him redeem himself. Can she do it? And if she can, what could it lead to?
1. The Talk That Changed Everything

**Author Note: Okay, I know that a lot of people may find it strange for an author to base an OC off of their selves, but I've noticed that plenty of people to it for all types of movies, so I thought "Oh, what the hell? I'm not hurting anybody. " Due to not being in school for seven months, I have been tending to pick up new fandoms...Cars being my newest and current one. I have also told myself that I was gonna write my little heart out to keep my mind sane until college and I feel like I haven't done that enough. :( Remember: I haven't been in school since June, so if this story seems a little weird...you know why. :p**

 **Also, I would like to let everyone know that the only character I own in this chapter is Shawna. Everything else belongs to Pixar. They're may be other OCs of mine in this chapter making minor appearances in the future, but the main one is Shawna. Thank you.**

 **Chapter One: The Talk That Changed Everything**

Shawna was a light pink Ferrari, who spent her entire childhood in the peaceful town of Radiator Springs. She was a gorgeous pink Ferrari. Her light pink body was sleek and shiny, she had silver hubcaps for her tires, her eyes were a brilliant green, and she had glittery accents Ramone gave her of the colors of blue-violet, magenta, and red-violet. Despite being a vehicle, Shawna certainly knew how to accessorize. She had a bed of flowers that she always wore on her roof; red roses, red-violet gerbera daisies, purple chrysanthemums, and irises. Attached to her back view window were two dove-tail cut ribbons. One seemed to be a mixture of blue-violet and magenta and the other ribbon seemed to be a mixture of magenta and red violet. It was safe to say that she loved colors that were shades of pink and purple!

Growing up in the small and laid-back town, Shawna was extremely easy-going and mostly preferred to keep her fun within the town and didn't like to travel too far away. She was a homebody, but she didn't mind. She was surrounded by the most wonderful vehicles in the world. Fuel, friends, and shelter was all she needed and the seemingly small town had all of those things. However, the resident she relied on the most is Doc Hudson. Well, he was the one everyone relied on. He was the father figure of the town. He took Shawna under his hood just like he did to all the other residents that were below his generation.

Doc Hudson was gruff, serious, and quiet, but he always did his best to nurture Radiator Springs and its residents. He took care of everyone when they fell ill. He offered words and gestures of comfort when they felt down. But most importantly, he did his best to remind everyone what the true meaning of life is. There was so much love the aged Fabulous Hudson Hornet wanted to give. Vehicles of all models, colors, and ages looked up to him, and Shawna was no exception!

Since Shawna was the homebody type, and wasn't much of a sporty girl, Shawna was never really interested in traveling just to to go races. That was until the mentor of the town told her something about him that changed everything...

It was a quiet day in Radiator Springs. Doc was parked in is garage looking over his history as a racer, sighing at the sad accident that made his career come to a crashing halt that his old trophies reminded him about. Shawna noticed that the doors to is garage. She noticed that something was bothering Doc. So, she decided to see what made the Fabulous Hudson Hornet seem so depressed.

Shawna slowly drove into Doc's garage, not paying attention to his Piston Cups and the newspapers he kept about himself. "Hey, Doc", she said in a soft tone.

Doc turns to Shawna's direction. "Oh, hey...", he said in his usual quiet and gravely tone.

"Is something bothering you?", Shawna asked him with a concerned look upon her face.

Doc just sighed. He never liked talking about his racing past to anyone. No matter how far it was behind him, the accident in 1954 always hauted him. He was doing really well. He won three consecutive Piston Cups and he had thousands of loyal fans. But the runner-up of the 1950s had to ruin everything.

Doc waited a few seconds before he began to speak. He needed to take some time to collect himself before opening up. It was always one of his weaknesses, but he vowed to get better at it, in effort to be a better mentor and friend.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to take about it if you don't want". She already felt sympathetic for her mentor. She didn't know what was weighing him down, but Shawna knew it was serious just by observing his response.

"No, it's okay...I don't mind telling one of the sweetest cars I have ever met". Doc's tone went from gruff and quiet to sweet. Nothing made him more happy than thinking about how much he truly cared about the residents in the quiet little town. But is tone changed once again when he started talking...

He sighed before he began the story. "In 1948, I began my career as a racer. I loved every minute of it. I had loads of fans, I got recognized everywhere I drove, and I just felt good going full-speed on the road! In 1948, 1949, and 1950, there was just one racer that was better than me. I had to watch him win the Piston Cup in 1950. I came in second place by a split second. Needless to say, I was very disappointed...he retired after that, allowing me to emerge from his shadow."

"So, what happened after the 1950 Piston Cup Race?", Shawna asked him, seeming confused.

"For the next three racing seasons, I was ranked #1 as the best racer. It felt great. I broke the record for the most wins in a single season, I won three Piston Cups...in 1951, in 1952, and in 1953, and I just loved feeling like I acheived something...but little did I know my career would litterally come to a crashing halt..."

Doc paused for a few seconds. Shawna could see that his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He hated the thought of his brutal crash. The crash ended his career. Not because Doc didn't want to go back, but because his so-called fans rejected him. After taking some time to collect himself, he continued telling his story.

"During the last lap of the 1954 Piston Cup, the car behind me had none of it...he really wanted that cup..."

"Did he crash into you?!", Shawna was very surprised. She never thought anyone would ever want to hurt the sweet hornet.

"Yep, Shawna, he sure did...he hit me really hard.", Doc said quietly. "I got injured pretty severely from the wreck...deep dents were left all over my body, there was smoke coming from my hood and back fender, and I could barely keep my eyes open...and he achieved his goal. He won the lousy Piston Cup. I had to get five surgeries over the course of two years to get put back together."

Shawna stopped him again...she never thought anyone would wanna hurt the sweet old grandpa car, especially just to get something as worthless as a cup. "He put you through all that pain just because he wanted to win?!", Shawna asked him. More surprised than she ever was in her life!

"Yes...he did. And he succeeded...he was a stuck-up racer, who only cared about himself. He didn't give a damn about the damage he caused...he just wanted fame and he wasn't afraid to hurt others to get.

"I don't think any car deserves to be famous after pulling a stunt like that!", Shawna said in anger.

"Well, he didn't...he got booed off the stage when he stepped on the victory podium. It was said in the newspaper that that his stunt ended his career."

"Good! He deserves it!", Shawna responded firmly. "Did you get back into racing...after you recovered from your surgeries...", Shawna asked timidly.

"I tried... I had so much I still wanted to show my fans and my pit crew. Guess what happened when I went back..." Doc let's out a quiet sigh before he finished...the thought of being rejected hurt him more than the thought of his brutal wreck. "The told me I was history!". I was nothing to them when I went back...

Shawna felt really sorry for Doc. Doc didn't deserve to get rejected like that. He was a wonderful racer and he was famous for the right reasons. Shawna wanted to offer words of comfort and sympathy, but no matter how deep and sincere they seemed, they would probably be empty. Meaningless...no words of comfort could have helped Doc heal. He had such a good heart, but he was in pain. But it was worth a try, right?

"I'm really sorry, Doc...you don't deserve to get rejected like that. You are the most talented, sweetest, and most loving car to ever grace the track." Shawna knew the words weren't going to heal him, but it was the thought that counted.

"It's okay, Shawna. You know, It still hurts me to think about getting rejected like that, but in a weird way, I'm really glad things turned out the way they did. You know why?", Doc asked.

"Why?", Shawna was confused.

"Because nothing makes me more happy than being in Radiator Springs with all of you guys. You folk are some of the most loving cars I have ever met. I couldn't trade my current lifestyle for the world...", Doc answered sincerely. "Besides, I get to be a crew chef now. That's definitely more appropriate for me. I was born to mentor cars, not to win. Life isn't about money, winning, and fame. It's about love, it's about comforting those around you. It's about caring for one another", Doc reminded Shawna.

Doc might have been gruff, but he had so much love to give. There was so much emotion building up from behind the wall he kept up form 1954. He started opening up slowly, but surely. In fact, one of the reasons he decided to study medicine was because he wanted to find ways to make Radiator Springs a healthier and happier place.

Since Shawna mostly preferred to hang around Radiator Springs, Shawna was never interested in going out and traveling just to go to races...that was until Doc opened up to her. Doc's story inspired Shawna to want to go to races.

"You know, I'll be honest. I was never really interested in racing, but I think you just helped me get interested, Doc. Luckily, the next race is just in a week. Maybe we can all together?", Shawna requested Doc.

"Well, I HAVE to go. I'm Lightning McQueen's crew chief.", Doc answered Shawna. "Where do you think I was during races for the past 11 years?".

"I suppose you have a point, Doc. I guess I keep forgetting. Sorry.", Shawna said timidly.

"It's alright. It's not you job to remember where I am every second of everyday.", Doc reminded Shawna.

"It's about time I go out and meet some hot single race cars, anyway.", Shawna said jokingly.

"There's plenty of time of that", Doc chuckled. "There is no need to rush."

"Do you know any of the racers participating in this season? Besides Lightning?", Shawna asked Doc.

"The only other racer I really know is Chick Hicks. Green, #86, covered in stickers. He's a complete asshole to everyone on the track!", Doc warned Shawna.

"How so?", asked Shawna, seeming worried.

"I guess you haven't heard about what happened in 2006. It was all over the news for six mouths.", Doc answered Shawna.

"Geez, Doc. What happened?!", Shawna asked. She was really curious about this. Shawna might have not known much about racing yet, but she wanted to be careful and idolize the racers that deserve to be idolized. Like Doc, for example.

"So, Chick Hicks was the second best racer in the 2000s, inferior to only Strip Weathers. He spent seven seasons trying to be better than him, but Strip won six consecutive Piston Cups from 2000-2005. In the 2006, things got harder for him because Chick was getting fed up and Lightning McQueen arrived on the track. Even in that year though, Strip continued winning and Chick continued to come in at second."

"All three of them seem like very good racers", Shawna interrupted.

"Yeah, Strip and Lightning are. Chick cheated his way through his career.", Doc said firmly.

"Due to a three way tie among Strip, Lightning, and Chick...there was a tie-breaker race a week later. Lightning felt like giving up, so I showed up as his crew chef just in time."

"Doc, that was nice of you", Shawna said sincerely.

"Well, what I'd tell you. I give encouragement where it's needed", Doc said with a smile.

"Anyway, during the last lap of the tie breaker race, Chick decided he had enough of Strip being ahead of him, so he decided to violently and purposely cause him to crash, sending him flying off the track.", Doc said with anger.

"So, Strip had to drive a mile in your wheels?", Shawna gathered.

"Yep, he sure did. He came down to Radiator Springs for his surgeries and I also helped him out a lot emotionally." Doc has always been Strip "The King" Weathers's idol. Doc helped him get started with his career, Doc released books on how to be a good racer, but most of all Doc helped Strip Weathers out after his brutal crash.

"Anyway, McQueen? Who also only cared about himself when we first met? You know what he did?" ... "He gave up the Piston Cup to help Strip across the finish line!"

"That was really nice of Lightning!", Shawna said as her eyes lit up. Yes, it was just an empty cup, but he also gave up his dream. Being the first rookie to win a Piston Cup,

"Needless to say, I was really proud of the boy. Other cars were tearing up, including me.", Doc said, smiling back at the moment.

"So, Chick Hicks got the Piston Cup...?", Shawna asked to be sure.

"Yep. He damn well didn't deserve it, but he was the one to get it...", Doc said firmly "He got booed off the stage and everyone was throwing stuff at him."

"I hope he learned his lesson!", Shawna responded in a serious tone.

"He probably won't ever learn his lesson.", Doc replied. "Racers like him tend to stay that way for life. If I can't get through to him, I don't know who can.", Doc wondered.

Shawna was definitely curious about Chick Hicks. Usually racers grow out of their greedy attitude after a couple of years, but Chick seemed so strong-willed. So stubborn. Why was the Piston Cup so important to him? It was just an empty cup, right? So, why did it matter so much to him? It was just a knick-knack collecting dust in his garage. It can't stick by him through think and thin, it can't listen to his troubles, it won't be there for him when he need a friend. So, why is he still so focused on winning...even after the disaster in 2006? Shawna wanted to know so much about this racer. She wanted to do the same thing to Chick Hicks that Doc did to Lightning McQueen? She wanted to _change him_...but for the better...and for his own good.


	2. The Opening Race

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter of Redemption. I hope you guys enjoy! :3**

 **Chapter Two: The Opening Race**

It had been a week since since Doc had that discussion with Shawna. Excitement filled through the town of Radiator Springs. Vehicles were getting ready for the opening race of 2017. Everyone decided to go together, even Lizzie and Sally, who usually prefer to watch the races on TV. Radiator Springs was desolate and closed down for the afternoon due to the race. Everyone was planning to root for Lightning McQueen, but Shawna wanted to get to know all of the good racers before becoming someone's fan. After all, she's just now going to her first race.

The race was at Texas Motor Speedway, which is only 30 minutes away from Radiator Springs. It was the closest track from Radiator Springs. Flo served everybody some her of her finest fuel before they all took off to go to the race. Several other hyped vehicles were also making their way to the race. The opening race was always the second biggest race of the season, second to only the Piston Cup race, so it was sure to have a lot of vehicles driving all the way to Texas to watch. Whether the track was only 30 minutes away from their hometown, or three hours away from their hometown. No one cared how far they had to drive, they wanted to see a RACE!

Many vehicles were already in the bleachers, waiting for the race to start when Shawna, Luigi, Guido, Mater, Red, Doc, Sheriff, Sally, Flo, Ramone, Lizzie, Sarge, and Fillmore arrived at the track. Shawna took a few minutes to take in her surroundings. Vehicles were cheering, engines were revving, and pretty much the entire audience were rooting for Lightning McQueen, the famous, yet well-respected race car of the 21st century. Everyone parked at their seat.

"Get your free antennas here", a voice yelled. Everyone got Lightning Bolt antennas, but Shawna wasn't yet interested in receiving one. Even if they were free. Although she knew a lot about Lightning McQueen, Shawna wanted to spent a few races observing all the racers. There was no point in rushing to be a big fan of someone, right?

"Don't you want a lightning bolt to wear on your roof, Shawna", Doc asked.

"No thanks. I'm not ready to root for a specific race car yet. I'm just here to root and cheer for whomever right now.", Shawna answered.

"Okay, fair enough", Doc resigned "Just don't root for the wrong race cars.", Doc reminded Shawna.

"It's a **race** , Doc. It's not something my life depends on.", Shawna replied.

"I know. I just don't want you to give your admiration to the wrong race car and end up hurt because you find out that he doesn't even care about his fans.", Doc worryingly said.

"Is that what Chick Hicks is like to you?", Shawna asked.

"Yes. And pretty much every other car that has seen the unsportsmanlike stunts he's pulled...", Doc said gruffly. "I told you what happened back in 2006."

"Maybe Chick just needs a taste of sugar.", Shawna insisted. "It can be tough joggling fans, racing, money, and fame while still being able to notice the important things in life"

"If it's hard for a racer to juggle his career, his fans, and his friends, then maybe racing isn't the right choice for him!", Doc responded.

Before Shawna could find the right words to respond to that, the announcer came on the intercom and Doc, Guido had to go to Lightning's pit stop area.

"Okay, Guido and I have have to go to Lightning's pit stop! I'll see you in a after the race.".

"Okay, see ya Doc."

"Good afternoon, everyone! This is your announcer, Darrell Cartrip speaking. Welcome to the opening race of the 2017 season! Last year, Lightning McQueen won his 10th consecutive Piston Cup!"

*The whole audience starts cheering*

"But it was a very close finish. He barely beat Chick Hicks by a second."

*The audience continues cheering*

"Okay, settle down everybody..."

*The cheering dies down*

"The opening race is the second biggest race of the season! I am so happy to see so many vehicles to come all the way out here to see this event! Anyway, the race is coming off to a good start. As always, Lightning McQueen is taking the lead and Chick Hicks is following closing behind him! Chick just might have a chance to pass him this time!"

The race was making Shawna thirsty, so she decided to go to the concession stand to get some Sporty Fuel. "Anyone else want something to drink? My treat!", Shawna asked.

"I'll have some fuel! Thanks, honey!", Flo answered.

Shawna drove over to the concession stand. There were many other vehicles in front of her. It was really hot outside, and the fuel at the consession was really cold to help all the vehicles stay cool while watching the race. The concession stand was also selling snacks, so Shawna also wanted to buy a small bite to eat.

After a 10-minute wait, it was finally Shawna's turn to order. Many other vehicles have drove up behind her since then, sighing to be next. "I will take two quarts of oil and a bag of race cars crackers?", Shawna told the car running the stand.

The car grabbed two quarts of oil and a pack of crackers and gave handed them to Shawna and she drove back to the bleechers.

"Here's your drink, Flo!", she said

"Thanks. honey", Flo responded "Lightning fell behind while you were gone. Chick is sadly in the lead"

"Okay. I honestly don't care who wins, to be honest...", Shawna said sheepishly "Besides, I think Chick deserves a little spot light once in a while."

"Not after what he did to The King!", Flo protested. "I think Chick deserves to have his career terminated!"

"While I agree that was a low blow...even for Chick, I believe he deserves a second chance. Maybe he just needs someone ot understand him?", Shawna thought.

"Well, respect is a two-way street and before we starting treating him right, he's going to have to treat us right.", Flo demanded.

"Well, maybe one of the reasons why he is so bitter towards you guys is because you guys give him same shit about him 'learning manners' and 'treating others right' before even taking some time to get to know him! He's not going to want to take what you guys say to heart if you don't even take the time to befriend him first!", Shawna said with anger.

Shawna and Flo's conversation was turning into and argument and they weren't even paying any attention to the race anymore. Everyone in Radiator Springs always treated Chick Hicks like dirt ever since that incident in 2006. It happened over a decade ago and to this day, Chick remained friendless. Fan-less. And worst of all, unloved...no one understood that.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to waste my time trying to befriend someone that only cares about himself!", Flo responded.

"Well, how do you expect someone to care for others if others don't give him a chance to redeem himself and be a good friend?", Shawna asked.

Flo had nothing to say to that. She knew deep down Shawna had a good point, but Flo didn't want to admit it. Anyone who went to the tie-breaker race back in 2006 wouldn't have DARED to even say a word to Chick Hicks after what he did to The King. Even before the big crash he caused, no one took the time to get to know him and show him what a true friend really was, and Flo was definitely no exception. Chick had fans before the big crash, but they weren't as valuable as a friend. Even 1,000 cars that came to watch a race wasn't as valuable as the one true friend that stuck by you through everything. Chick didn't want to admit it, but Chick needed someone that understood him more than anything.

"Well, whatever you say, honey!", Flo responded.

...

After Shawna and Flo's conversation, it was already time for the last lap! Vehicles everywhere were cheering for Lightning to win, but Chick was clearly in the lead! And for the first time in 10 years, he won. And he won without causing a crash to do so. Everyone in the bleachers except for Shawna sighed and booed. Shawna actually felt somewhat happy about him winning, because it was the first time in a while that Chick got 1st place in a race. The residents of Radiator Springs tried pushing Shawna into being a fan of Lightning McQueen, which was understandable for someone like her. At the same time, however, she wanted to help Chick Hicks. He might not have been the selfless racer Lightning McQueen was...yet, but she wanted to help him become a better car.

Before meeting up with everybody to get back to Radiator Springs, she wanted to go find Chick. Another thing about Shawna was she was very outgoing. She loved getting the chance to meet to cars.

Then he spotted her. They looked each other in the eye, and drove closer to each other.

Shawna's P.O.V.

Chick Hicks was quite the looker. He was a bright green stock car almost completely covered in stickers. He had a distinctive 86 on his roof and both of his sides. He had a huge gill mustache right above his mouth that totally gave him the manly look every girl looked for in a car. The hottest thing about him was his eyes. They were a very dark brown and I wanted to get lost in them for hours...

Chick Hicks's P.O.V.

To say that the Ferrari parked before me is stunning would be an understatement. She was had extremely bright features, causing her to stand out beautifully in this dark, dull world. I really liked her paint job of the purple and pink glittery lines painted on her on her shiny light pink body. The flowers she wore on her roof matched her color scheme perfectly. And don't even get me started on her eyes...her brilliant green eyes. They were gorgeous and they match the leaves and the foliage along with the flowers on her roof. The brightness that the Ferrari put off was enough to make another car go blind.

Normal P.O.V.

"How come I've never seen a good lookin' car like you before?", Chick asked flirtatiously.

"Um, to be honest, this is my first time going to a race...I was never really interested until this year", Shawna answered sheepishly.

"You've missed out on a lot, then.", Chick replied.

"Well, I'm not planning to anymore!", Shawna said confidently. "I wanna come and watch you win!"

"You do? I have had a fan since 2006.", Chick said, seeming a little frustrated about the fact.

"I'm sorry", said Shawna sympathy. Shawna obviously knew why, but she wanted to talk about that with him another day. She wanted to take the time to get to know Chick a little bit and get close with him, before talking about his weaknesses.

"Eh, it's okay. It's not the end of the world...", Chick resigned. "I rather have a few true fans than a million fake ones."

"By the way, Ms. Ferrari, what's your name?", Chick asked.

"Shawna", she answered.

"And where are you from?", Chick asked next.

"I'm from Radiator Springs.", Shawna answered.

"Really? I don't think a beautiful girl like you belongs in a run-down town like that. Cars like you deserve to be rich and famous!"

"I appreciate the compliment, Chick, but the whole fame thing doesn't really please me. What matters to me is that I'm surrounded by vehicles that care about me. Besides, the town has improve in the pasted decade. Maybe you should come by and check it out sometime?", Shawna suggested.

"I'll think about it, though I'm worried how everyone will react."

"Don't worry about them. You shouldn't let others stop you from doing what you want.", Shawna reassured Chick.

"I guess you're right, Shawna."

Doc's P.O.V.

I got pretty pissed off when I saw Shawna actually talking to Chick. The stock car I've forbidden everyone in my town to interact with. Chick almost ruined The King's life. Race cars like Chick don't even deserve to be called race cars. Lightning McQueen and I have tried getting through to him numerous times about how much Chick has misbehaved over the years. I wanted to yell at Shawna to get away from him, but that was against my better judgement so I tried my very best to be calm.

Normal P.O.V.

"Shawna, come on! It's time to go!", Doc commanded.

"Um, we were in the middle of a conversation, old man! Just because you are older than us, it doesn't give you the right to interrupt.", Chick rudely responded.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Chick, was I?! I was talking to Shawna! And to remind you, I am the judge of Radiator Springs. I can reassure you rust in prison just for disrespected me, understood?!"

"Yes, sir.", Chick responded gruffly before turning to go the opposite way.

It was roughly 6:00p.m. when everyone took off to get back to Radiator Springs and day was starting to fade into night. Cars were going back home. Doc wanted to give Shawna a good talking to for talking to Chick, but he didn't want to make the situation seem worse than it was. Doc tended to get very overprotective of the young residents of Radiator Springs at times. But he meant well. Doc didn't want Shawna to feel broken and betrayed, but more importantly, Shawna didn't want Chick to remain friendless and uncared for. Sure, Chick had his weaknesses, but who doesn't? We all have are them, right? Sometimes it just takes a good friend to help us improve them? Was Chick Hicks strong-willed? Yes. But just like everyone else, he would more likely listen to some that takes the time to get to know him than someone only trying to "help" him just to feel proud about themselves about something. The key word here is _trust_. We are most likely to take what others say to heart and listen to others advice, if we are close to them. Chick never considered Lightning and Doc friends. Therefore, he didn't have a reason to listen to their advice. Who knows? Maybe Chick DOES want to improve deep down. It's just going to take the right kind of car to help him: _A true friend._


	3. The Disaster

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I really appreciate the support. Getting positive reviews encourages me to keep going. I know I update more frequently than most writers. Life is a little slow right now with waiting for college to approach and writing keeps me occupied. I apologize if you notice any spelling/grammar errors or places were I forget to adjust the aliments and bolding/italicizing/underlining. I go through my story on the Copy/Paste to help me. I try to leave as few mistakes (and better yet none) as possible.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter Three!**

 **Chapter Three: The Disaster**

It was a peaceful evening in Radiator Springs. Everyone was getting off of work for the day, stars began to fill the sky, and the small city of the town was beginning to light up. All the vehicles that that it was going to be an ordinary evening of relaxing and recharging for the next day, but they were wrong.

Chick was still in Texas from the race yesterday, so he decided to go check out Radiator Springs, while he was only 30 minutes away from the small town. None of the residents were expecting him to visiting their town. All they were expecting was the sound of the crickets chirping.

Chick Hicks's P.O.V.

The race went pretty well yesterday. I won and I think I have my first fan in 11 years...and she isn't bad lookin' either. I feel kinda bad that she has to put up with all the peasants in Radiator Springs. I really want to go check on the little town and see if Shawna is telling the truth about the economy being better and the town getting a much-needed makeover. Of course I might have to deal with the almighty Doc Hudson possibly throwing me in jail just for visiting a town I probably won't ever set wheel in again, but at this point, I just don't care anymore...I'm sick of not being able to go to certain places because I'm scared of all the vehicles there. What's wrong with me?! I'm supposed to be the tough alpha-car that never let's things get in my way! If my instincts tell me to do something, I'm gonna do it!

Normal P.O.V.

For some reason, Chick wanted to check Radiator Springs out. He might have liked it back in 2006 when the town was going through an economic depression, but for some reason, he wanted to see if the town is seeing better days, even if he doesn't want to believe Shawna when she says that the town as changed for the better. After he finished drinking a quart of oil from the local gas station by the race track, his thirst was quenched and was eager to drive!

Sheriff's P.O.V.

There is a reason I keep an eye on the road that goes into to our town at night; to watch out for trespassers and speeders. I deal with one of those two almost everyday, but Chick is the last car I thought about. He wasn't speeding, but I did ask him why he was here.

Normal P.O.V.

"Why are you here, Chick?", the sheriff asked firmly. "You've got a lot of nerve coming down here, you know?"

"Relax! I'm not plannin' to do anything that will break the law, or whatever. Shawna suggested I check the town out. See if it's gotten any better since 2006.", Chick answered with sass.

"Shawna wouldn't invite anyone who had a criminal record! Are you up to something?", the sheriff wondered.

"She said I can have a little tour of the town... Look, I'm just planning to take a little tour. If it's REALLY that important to you, than you can get Doc to keep an eye on my ass, but I'm telling you right now that it isn't worth it.", Chick argued.

"Fine...I'll let you in, but you screw up once, and you will not be coming back ever again! Understood?", the sheriff asked firmly.

"Yes, I understand. Happy?", Chick answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, remember Doc and I are watching you...", the sheriff warned Chick.

Shawna was really happy to see Chick so early. Since Chick was feeling a bit doubtful about the residents of this town, Shawna didn't know if Chick would even come. The residents of this town (except for Shawna, of course) have totally cut Chick out of their lives. Shawna loves these residents to death, but she did wish they were a little more forgiving. Chick was just like everybody else; he had his weaknesses and his times of wrong doings, but he was a vehicle that had the same needs as everybody else. The residents of Radiator Springs had no right to treat Chick the way they have been for the past 11 years. At least that's what Shawna thought.

"Hey Chick, I'm really happy you decided to come.", Shawna began. "Every has just finished closing up for the day, but they still keep their buildings lit to spice up the town a little bit."

"Uh okay. Lead the way then...", Chick responded. "I just hope no one will be too disgusted with my presence."

"Oh, they won't.", Shawna promised "I'll let everyone know that Sheriff allowed you to stop by."

Most of the residents were in there designated spots sleeping, but Doc caught Chick. Needless to say, Doc got pretty pissed off at Chick.

"Oh, what are YOU doing here?! And why are you with Shawna?", Doc asked Chick.

"Shawna said I could come down here and check the town out to see if it the town has improved somewhat...I figured since I was only 30 minutes away, I'd go ahead and do it tonight. Sheriff said I could come in.", Chick answered.

"What are you? A town critic?", Doc rhetorically asked "I thought I made it clear that you were not allowed to set wheel in Radiator Springs?!"

"What did I ever do to YOU?! NOTHING!", Chick snapped. "You can't keep me from going to a certain town all because of an incident that happened, like, what? A decade ago?"

"As the judge of this town, I will do whenever the hell I want! I could put you in jail right now just for mouthing off to me!", Doc warned him.

"Look, Doc. He was just here to take a small look of the town. I have to agree with Chick here, Doc. You can't just tell him to keep out of this town all because of something that happened over 10 years ago. Don't you think that's a little harsh?", Shawna wondered.

"No, I don't it's harsh. In fact, I could give Chick a harsher punishment if I wanted to. He almost KILLED Strip Weathers, for goodness sakes!"

"As a former racer, you really don't know much about racing, do you, Doc?", Chick asked. "Crashes are a part of racing. I was just trying get passed Strip by mildly bumping into him... I didn't mean to violently crash into him."

"Well, Chick. I'll have YOU know that I also suffered through a violent crash back in '54. And I took **TWO WHOLE YEARS** to fully recover! Strip had to get several surgeries all because your selfish ass couldn't deal with coming in at 2nd place! Face it, Chick: All you care about is yourself! Next time you ask yourself why you don't have any fans, or friends, or even a family: It's because you have never given a crap for anyone but **YOURSELF**!", Doc yelled at Chick.

"Listen, Doc! You only know a small portion of my life. You know that I race. That's it! You have NO idea what the other details of my life are about! So, I'd suggest you'd **THINK** before you make judgmental remarks towards someone, Mr. I'm So Perfect!", Chick responded.

Chick had enough...he couldn't take anymore of Doc's BS, so Chick made a fast turn and drove out of the town. Shawna tried catching up to him

"Chick, I'm really sorry about Doc. He tends to-", Shawna tried to apologize to Chick about Doc, but he cuts her off.

"No need to apologize...", Chick responded, seeming depressed. "I should have never came down here. I knew Doc would do this to me..."

"Look, I know Doc can get out of hand sometimes. He doesn't even want you with me. But I really want to try being your friend...", Shawna said sincerely.

"Face it, Shawna! We both are going to get in trouble if Doc catches us together. I think it's best if we just stay away from each other.", Chick suggested.

"Doc may be the judge and mentor of the town, but that does not grant him the right to tell us we can't be friends.", Shawna reminded him. "I think I need to give him a good talking to."

"This is Doc Hudson we're talking about, Shawna. He doesn't let anyone talk him into/out of something. If he makes a decision, he doesn't let anyone change his mind. I guess I'll see you at the next race. Goodbye, Shawna...", Chick's words were before he turned the opposite way to exit the town.

Shawna felt broken. Not because of Chick, but because of Doc. What was Doc's problem? Why was he so oppose to Shawna being friends with Chick? Chick never did anything to hurt her. As the judge and CEO of the town, Doc had a huge tendency to abuse his powers. He always made sure the town was perfect, keeping anyone with the slightest criminal record out. Sadly, Doc tries too hard at times. While he is keeping Radiator Springs safe, he ended hurting two cars this evening by doing so. Chick didn't do anything criminally wrong in 11 years, so Doc was being way too hard on Chick. Shawna wanting to talk to him about it so bad. She knew she wouldn't win the argument win, but it was worth a try, right...?

"Look Doc, I know you are just trying to keep the town and its Residents safe and happy, but you went way too far.", Shawna began. "Chick left the place seeming really sad."

"Oh, he was sad? He doesn't have the mentality to actually feel sad. I think he was just trying to make you feel bad.", Doc guaranteed

"Here you go again! You're trying to make Chick seem as bad as possible. What you said to him about him not having anyone in his life was pretty harsh, you know."

"I'm trying to make him realize something. You're still young, so you know know this yet, but sometimes we just have to be brutally honest sometimes."

"You, Lightning, and the other residents of have been doing that for YEARS? And it hasn't worked? Let me ask you this: Have you guys at least TRIED being friends with Chick, or are you only trying to get him to change to make yourselves feel proud of yourselves?!", Shawna wondered. "Chick is probably self-centered because he has no one to care about. If you guys tried being friends with him, he's probably be more open and willing to listen to what you guys have to say. I wouldn't listen to anyone who I don't consider a friend or a family member!"

"I'm not gonna to be nice to Chick until he proves to me that he has changed.", Doc responded.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to let me be his friend! Let me be his guide. We've been getting along quite well. I wanna give myself to him. He needs someone that cares about him, Doc...", Shawna promised "Face it: If you aren't willing to take the time to get to know him and make friends with him, then it's gonna have to be me. If you want Chick to redeem himself as bad as you seem like you do, than you'd let me interact with him."

"Fine, Shawna...", Doc said in a frustrated tone. "I guess you aren't necessarily braking the law by hanging out with him...but if he tries anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, you get away and you STAY away from him. Do you understand?"

"Thank you, Doc. Don't worry, I won't give him a reason to make me feel uneasy. It's too late to go find him and talk to him about it now, but I'll try to get in touch with him tomorrow."

While the evening didn't go as planned, Shawna was still able to convince Doc to let her try being friends with Chick. Doc obviously didn't feel too good about it, but at the same time, he was proud of Shawna for wanting to help Chick. Deep down, Doc had faith in Shawna. Of course, getting close to Chick and helping him make amends with everything and everyone wasn't going to happen overnight. But that's what makes building friendships and making amends worthwhile. The best things in life take time and hard work.


	4. The Sprout of a New Friendship

**Author's Note: How are my lovely readers doing? I hope you guys are okay with how often I've been updating. I don't want to rush through, but I also don't want to wait too long between each character. I have really been enjoying writing this story. If I notice any mistakes, don't worry! I will fix them. I know the first few chapters have been a little slow, but don't worry, guys! I have a lot of stuff planned out. I just don't want to rush things. A good story takes time and effort, no? ;)**

 **Chapter Four: The Sprout of a New Friendship**

It was the morning after the big fight between Doc and Chick. The sun rose above the east horizon, telling everyone to wake up with the power of its light. Shawna woke up with last evening's incident still fresh in her mind. Shawna really wanted to meet up with Chick and talk to him about last night. Meanwhile, Chick was still in Texas waiting for the next race to arrive. Meeting up with Shawna wasn't exactly the first thing on his list, due to the fight he had with Doc. Little did he know, Doc decided to let him and Shawna hang out and try to be friends. But Chick left a few moments too soon to know this. So, Shawna had no chance but to try meeting up with him and give him to in-sight about Doc. Otherwise, they would only see each other at his races and would make the air between him and the residents of Radiator Springs tense. Shawna didn't want that. If there is one thing Shawna could change about the world, it would be that vehicles would be more forgiving. More selfless. And most importantly, more loving,

"Why are you going back to Texas", Flo asked.

Shawna didn't want to give all the details, so she just made a reason up. "I have a relative in Texas that I need to go see", Shawna answered. It wasn't a total lie. Shawna did have someone that she needed to meet up with, but he definitely wasn't a relative; he was someone Shawna wanted to try to befriend.

"If anyone else asks, will you please tell them that?", Shawna asked Flo.

"Sure thing, honey!", Flo answered.

Chick Hicks was staying in the _Cozy Inn_ right by Texas Motor Speedway. However, between races, he likes to go out the nearest track (which in this case was TMS) and practice, so Shawna went over to the race track and spent some time watching him. Shawna didn't realize this during the opening race, because there were 42 other racers that Shawna was watching, but with just Chick on the track, Shawna could realize that Chick was an extremely aggressive racer! Just watching him was making her thirsty.

Of course, Chick was probably very thirsty from racing the asphalt out of the track, so he was going to need a fresh quart of oil to quench his thirst, anyway. Chick didn't know Shawna was watching him race, so he was a little surprised to see her.

"Hey! How long have you been watch me?!", Chick asks gruffly.

"Uhh, 10 minutes...maybe? I wasn't keeping track of time...", Shawna answered shyly.

"Well, you could have let me know that you're here!", Chick responded, seeming annoyed.

"I didn't want to interrupt your racing...it was either interrupt or wait."

"I guess you would have made me more pissed off by doin' that.", Chick reminded Shawna.

"Hey, are you feeling a little thirsty?", asked Shawna .

"Hell yeah, I'm thirsty! I just spent two hours on the racetrack! What else do you expect me to be?", Chick joked.

"Well, it is okay if we go over to the local oil cafe together...? I can pay for myself...", Shawna shyly asked.

"I guess. I don't know what either of us are going to get out of this, but I guess it's not hurtin' anyone.". So, they drove to the Texas Speedway Cafe together and decided to dine-in. They both ordered a fresh quart of oil.

"Chick, I actually came down here because I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Yeah, about how Doc mentioning that I have no one in life that cares about me?!"

"Yeah...", Shawna answered shyly. "He may be the top authority of the town, but that doesn't give him the right to speak that way to you!"

"So, does he even know that we are hanging out?", Chick wondered.

"No, but I managed to get him to let us hang out once in a while."

"You must be extremely persuasive, then. Doc Hudson is the most strong-willed vehicle in the world. Once he decides something, that decision sticks!"

"Actually, he can be swayed pretty easily, if you get him thinking about the said topic enough."

"You know, I never understood him. He was the best racer in the '50s and he doesn't seem to give a shit about past career!"

"It's not that he doesn't care about what he's achieved, Chick, it's just that Doc has come to understand that there are far more important things in life than racing and fame. He has suffered a crash that almost killed him! If a life-or-death situation like that is going to teach you something, it's that life is very precious and you should spend most of it making friends, spreading love, and touching lives. He always told us that he missed out on doing that during his younger years as a famous racer and, in a weird way, his crash gave him a wake up call."

"I just don't see the point in doing something, if you aren't going to show any ounce of pride whatsoever!", Chick thought.

"I do agree with you, Chick. A lot of vehicles do tend to lack pride, but Doc just chooses to be proud of more important things. Like surviving the crash back in 1954...and earning the love and respect of the residents of Radiator Springs."

"I just never understood that little hill-billy, peasant-filled town. All the vehicles there are JERKS!", said Chick in anger. "I just think a bright, beautiful pink Ferrari like you deserves to be in a place like Italy!", Chick thought.

"No, they're not. You just need to find a way to make amends with them and they will start treating you right."

"How am I going to do that?! They already kicked me out of Radiator Springs forever! Besides, I JUST don't think it's worth trying to talk to them, especially if they are just going to keep me away."

"How about we all go for a little evening tour after your race next Sunday?", Shawna suggested. "I promise you! The town is in better condition than you think it is".

"I don't know, Shawna...I don't want a repeat of what happened last night."

"I have my ways. I can find a way to convince them to let you spend a little time touring the place. We could go Sunday night after your race?"

"I guess...if you _really_ want me to come see how the town is doin', I guess I can handle taking a _tiny_ tour if it's gonna get you off my hood about this..."

"Thanks, Chick. You won't regret this."

"Yeah, I sure hope not!", said Chick in a snarky tone. Then they continued sipping on their oil in silence for the next five minutes. The silence became very awkward, so Chick decided to break it.

"So, um...what's it like. Living in such a small town?"

"I actually really like it. I'm really not one for large, noisy, populous cities. I like small, simple, and quiet. I was never much of a traveler either. I hardly exit Radiator Springs. The race I went to a couple days ago was the first time in a while"

"Are you crazy?! I love large towns! I love to travel around the world and see beautiful scenery. It can't be ALL about racing all the time, can it?"

"I guess I can't blame you. There is a lot to see and a lot of unique things to discover. I just feel that I'm still a little young to be traveling all the time."

"Well, um, how old are ya?", Chick wondered.

"I'm 18 years old.", Shawna answered.

"I think that's the perfect age to start traveling. You wanna travel while you're still really young and full of energy."

"Well, now that racing season has started up, I have an excuse to do that.", Shawna stated.

"Especially if you get to watch _ME_ race every week."

"Yeah, that's a benefit of traveling."

"So, are you excited to see me win next week at the Bristol Motor Speedway next week?", Chick asked Shawna.

"Yeah...Mmm-hmm.", Shawna said sheepishly.

"Why do you sound so skepticle all of a sudden...?"

"I just don't think it's healthy being focused on just racing every second of everyday."

"But it's my passion, Shawna.", Chick reminded her.

"And there's nothing wrong with that! There's no point in having a career, if you don't have any drive to succeed! But at the same time, there are other things to life, as well."

"Like what?", Chick asked.

"I don't know. Taking it easy? Seeing family? Spending time with vehicles you care about?", Shawna suggested.

"Quite frankly, I don't care about anyone! So, I don't see the point in it!", Chick said harshly.

"How come?!", Shawna said in a surprised tone. "I'm sure there are _many_ vehicles out out there that care about you!", Shawna reminded Chick.

"No, not really...", Chick said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, how about this? _**I**_ care about you, Chick. I know we've only known each other for a couple of days. But I'll be your friend.", Shawna told him sincerely. Chick felt a wave of heat creep upon his windshield. He hasn't been told that in years.

"Okay, fine...I guess I sort of, um, care about you, then...", Chick responded. "Just don't make a big deal about it, okay...? We're barely even friends..."

"O-Okay...I won't."

"Well, I enjoyed our visit, but I think it's time to for me to head back to the inn!"

"Okay, Chick. Have a good day. I'll see you Sunday."

"Okay. Thanks. You too. I just hope the Radiator Springs will be worth stoppin' by".

"Don't worry it will. The place is totally lit at night!"

"If you say so, Shawna."

"Oh, you'll see. Trust me!"

Then Shawna and Chick left to go to there designated places. These two are starting to become friends, which is good. But they still have a long way to go before they start to trust each other fully. Their lifestyles are very different from each other, making it hard for them to relate to each other sometimes, but that's want makes forming friendships interesting. Vehicles are all unique in their own way! After all, diversity IS important and opposites DO attract!


	5. Opening Up

**Author's Note: How is everyone doing? I posted some fan art of my main OC in this story, so if you want to find and view it, my Deviant Art account is Shawna1111. I'm more of a skilled writer than a skilled artist, but I hope you like my content anyway. Anyway, this is Chapter 5 of Redemption. As always, your reviews and support are very much appreciated. As an aspiring writer, I love it when people take the time to read my stuff. :3**

 **WARNING: This chapter gets EXTREMELY sappy! _**

 **Chapter Five: Opening Up**

The 2nd race of the season was just about as eventful as the first one. Unfortunately, for Chick, the race didn't go as well as it did last week. He barely won last weeks race, but now the tires have turned; Chick finished just a few seconds behind Lightning. This put Chick in a bitter mood. If there was one thing Chick hated, it was coming in at 2nd place. Shawna thought this was a great opportunity to cheer Chick up with a little tour of Radiator Springs. After all, he did decide to agree to it after the race.

"Don't feel bad, Chick. You raced very well", Shawna said to help Chick feel better.

"Yeah, I know I did!", Chick responded firmly. "It's just not the same as getting first place!"

"I know that it doesn't feel good to be so close, but not close enough, but what matters is that you did well and was a good sport on the track!", Shawna reminded him.

"Shawna is right, Chick. Racers don't move up in their careers by winning, they move up by showing good sportsmenship.", Doc added.

"Yeah...yeah. I've been told that a million times! That doesn't give me the trill that winning does!", Chick responded, seeming irritated.

"You mean you only feel good out on the track when you're in the lead?", Shawna wondered.

"Well, quite frankly, yes! I either win and feel great or I lose and feel angry...not complete", Chick answered in a harsh tone.

"I know what'll cheer you up!", Shawna said cheerfully.

"Uh, what do you have in mind that could possibly make me feel better?!", Chick asked, slightly angered.

"You did promise me that you would stop by Radiator Springs after the race!"

"I guess...if Doc won't mind."

"Just as long as you don't start anything, Chick, you can come with us for a bit..."

"Okay, um, thanks...Doc. I did promise Shawna that I would take a small peek. I don't wanna go breakin' my promise on her."

"Well, that's very considerate of you, Chick. That's definitely a first for you.", Doc responded

"Well, Shawna isn't the most annoying car I know...she's actually been pretty nice to me compared to a lot of cars."

"Let's wait for Lightning.", Doc suggested. "I think he would like to come with us"

"Ugh, you're seriously inviting McQueen...?", Chick grumbled.

"You don't have to come along, you know", Doc reminded Chick.

"I told Shawna that I would come by and stay for 5-10 minutes."

"Fine, Chick...just don't start anything unpleasant...", Doc commanded.

. . .

The day had already faded into pitch black when everyone got there. Radiator Springs, however, was lit-up due to the high-tech neon that the town used during the dark hours to keep the town alive and lit. The entrance of the town was decorated with street lights, and had an arch that called out "RADIATOR SPRINGS". Although the town was known for being quiet and small, it had its charms.

"Hmm, it may not be the most beautiful town I've seen, but it looks a lot nicer than I expected.", Chick commented.

"I told you that the town has improved in the past 11 years!"

"It feels really good, driving' on this road", Chick thought. "Shall we cruise together, Shawna?"

"We shall. There's a lot more to this town than you think."

So, Shawna took Chick for a drive all through the city-part of the town. They were both in awe, watching the neon lights as they drove closely together on the road. The town had all the buildings vehicles needed to stay in tip-top shape. Tires, new paint jobs, fuel. You name it! Chick was actually pretty interested in the idea of the town being centered around shops that help vehicles improve. The neon that was casted throgh the town wasn't so bad to look at either. After everyone spent some time cruising on the smooth, black road, Flo makes a once-in-a-lifetime offer.

"Who wants some of the finest fuel on Route 66? It's on the house!"

"Ooh, Flo's serving us free fuel! That's definitely a first! C'mon, Chick! You'll love Flo's fuel!", Shawna insisted.

"Are Doc and Lightning gonna be there...?"

"Yes...she wants everyone to come."

"What if they start somethin' with me?", Chick worried.

"If you don't pay attention to them, then they will have no reason to.", Shawna assured Chick.

"Ah, well. What have I got to lose? It's been a rough day. I feel a quart low.", Chick stated.

Flo had a nice indoor station in her cafe for vehicles that wanted to just stay and visit while fueling up. Luckily, she had a big enough area for a party of 16 (including herself)! She poured the 16 quarts of her finest oil and put them all on the visiting area.

"Hmm. This oil ain't too bad, Flo", Chick thought.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Was it, Chick?", Flo asked.

"Don't push it...", Chick responded.

Doc and Lightning both seemed to be annoyed by Chick's presence. Every time their annoyed eyes met with Chick's, he would try to look away.

"You know, Thunder. You have a lot of nerve coming down here.". Lightning thought.

"Ah, c'mon. I ain't causing any trouble.", Chick swore.

"Well, you've caused a lot in the past! You can't deny that!", Lightning offered as a rebuttal.

"Yeah, in the past. I haven't done anything worth gettin' flustered about in years, so it's not even worth bringin' up anymore, okay?! No care is prefect!", Chick said firmly.

"You know, I'm surprised Doc even let you cross the town entrance after what you did to The King!", Lightning shouted.

"Oh! So, THAT'S what this is about?! That was what? this is about? Well, I'll remind you Lightning: That happened over a decade ago, so why don't you just **DROP IT,** okay!?", Chick snapped.

"Boys, boys. Can we just have a relaxing visit?", Flo asked them, trying to calm them down.

"I'm outta here!", Chick yelled as he harshly made a 180 turn to exit the cafe.

"I'm gonna go talk to him.", Shawna said.

"It's not worth it, Shawna. I think you're better off just staying with us.", Lightning promised.

"He wouldn't have gotten angry and stormed off if you wouldn't have brought that incident up.", Shawna stated. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Shawna exited Flo's V8 cafe to see that Chick has isolated himself from the city-side of the town. He seemed to be stargazing with an irritated look upon his face.

"Hey, Chick...are you okay?", Shawna asked timidly.

"Yeah, I've been takin' McQueen's crap since we've met in 2006. I'm used to him treatin' me the way he does...", Chick answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chick. Lightning has never been one to forgive and forget..."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me! He constantly brings up stuff that had happen as back as 11 years ago! It really grinds my wheels!"

"Well, how does he expect you to reason with him if he's not going to give you a chance?", Shawna wondered.

"That's what I've been trying to figure that out for years. He thinks that I'm all of a sudden going to start being friendly towards him when he has done nothing to deserve it."

"May I ask? Why do you guys have beef with each other?", Shawna asked. Well, the truth was. She knew why there was tention between Chick and Lightning. Doc discussed it with her just a day before the race in Texas and Lightning barked it out in front of everybody in the cafe. Shawna was just hoping that Chick would be the one to bring it up.

"I tend to get really competitive when I'm out on the track.", Chick admitted. "After the incident with The King in 2006, everyone turned against me. Including my crew and my biggest fans. I know it wasn't right of me, but the thought of winning before The King's retirement came over me like a tsunami. I wanted to win the Piston Cup in front of him to show him that I can be as good as him. I drove into him trying to get passed him, not thinking about the damage that it would cause. I wasn't even paying attention to the The King. I just wanted a chance to win...in front of him. Was I proud of myself for finally winning? Yes. Was what I did selfish? Maybe. But for a few seconds, I felt fulfilled. When I drove onto the podium to receive the Piston Cup, I was utterly humiliated by the entire crowd. I was booed and had things thrown at me. Not to mention, I lost all my fans."

"Wow, Chick. Winning was really important to you back then, huh? I mean, what you did was very low of you, but I'm not going to sit here and hate you for it. I really want to help you make things right with everyone."

"It really was. Unfortunately, my stunt made my career fall apart. I spent mouths trying to get a new crew chief and crew members, I've gained zero fans back, and nothing good has happened to me since. Sometimes, I do regret what I did. I know it was selfish of me to put another race car in danger just to come in first, but it's too late now. I'm just an outcast! I'll always be an outcast! Lonely, depressed, unloved...that's all I've felt for 15 years...", then Chick completely lost it...

He tried so hard not to cry...he was trying to open up to the one car that was his friend. But his emotion was stronger than his resistance to it. He couldn't hold back the tears. He just broke. Tears were falling down from his eyes and onto his hood and he couldn't stop them.

"Aww, Chick. What's wrong?", Shawna asked sweetly.

"Everything...my whole life has just felt empty since my parents passed away 15 years ago...I was only 10 at the time..."

"Oh, I',m really sorry, Chick...", Shawna said sincerely. Shawna then leans against his side as a gesture of comfort, feeling tears will up in her eyes as well. "It's okay to cry", Shawna reminded Chick. After some time, they have both cried their windshields dry and they ran out of tears. Chick continued to open up to Shawna.

"They were traveling in a trailer together to a business trip. Apparently, there was a lot of traffic and my parent's trailer were in a rush to get to their destination...they were only supposed to be gone for a few days. When they didn't come back the day they are supposed to, I got really worried. Then a week after the day they were supposed to come back from their trip...I...I got a visit from the police informing me that their trailer got into a violent crash on their way back...well, I've been on my own ever since..."

Shawna was speechless. She had never heard heard a backstory quite like Chick's...even Doc's openness didn't get her windshield going likes Chick's. It was always hard to find the right words of comfort. Sometimes "I'm sorry" or "I'm here for you" just isn't enough.

"Wow, Chick. I don't know what to say...you've been fighting on your own since you were 10?! I don't think I would be able to keep going on if I was in your tires. You are so strong...so brave...so independent..."

"Yeah. It's never easy losin' someone who means the world to you...and developing self-reliance wasn't easy either..."

"Look, Chick...I know you have a rough past, but I can see a very bright future before you.", Shawna promised.

"Wow. It's been a while since I've been told something like that. Thank you, Shawna.", Chick said sincerely.

"You know, before my parents' passing, I wanted to open up a shop that helped cars feel awesome! With paint jobs, tires, window repairs, five-star fuel. You name it! I've held onto that dream for 5 years. My parents always reminded me to reach for the stars and that they would help me any way they can...but the tragedy made my future fall apart. So, I decided to get into racing by the young age of 15. I thought it was a wonderful alternative. Feeling loved, cared for, and like I could do anything. When I first started, the fans came driving in quick and for the first time in five years, I felt like I...mattered to other cars...than in 2006 my career fell apart. But it made me realize something..."

"What?", Shawna wondered.

"No matter how many fans I have. Weather I have 100, 1,000, or even a million...cars who appreciate my racing are not nearly as percious as having someone who truly cares about you. If I could give up my Piston Cup and my career as a racer to have my parents back, I would."

"Chick, I know I may be seven years younger than you, but I will do what I can to help you feel like a happier car. I can't bring your parents back, I can't change the past, but I can help you improve your future. And I think a good place to start is an apology to The King."

"I have thought about it, but I seriously don't think he would accept it.", Chick worried.

"Chick, The King is a sweet car. If your apology is sincere, he will understand.", Shawna assured him.

"I guess it won't hurt...but I need to plan a good time and a place to talk to him. I think that will help being out how much I mean it"

"Well, that's a wonderful way to plan an apology", Shawna thought.

"Well, I wanna do what I can to help improve my future. The King is staying in Bristol, because his son Hank is a racer, so I think the local cafe is a good place to meet up."

"It's what works best for you guys!"

"Shawna...", Chick whispered

"Y-Yes...?"

"Thank you...for taking the time to listen to me...I have been holding in so much for long. It feels really good to have someone who cares about me after 15 years of being on my own. I used to think a couple thousand fans could fill in the value of a true friend that stood by me, but I was wrong...I am wrong. I'm just now starting to realize that."

Shawna, again, leans her head against his side as a gesture of comfort. And they stayed like that in silence for what felt like hours, listening to the chirping crickets of the late night.

"It's not a problem, Chick. They don't see this now, later on down the road, Lightning and Doc are going to be really proud of you for wanting to make amends with everyone and improve your future. It may take some time, but it will happen"

"Thanks, Shawna..."

They both look to to see that the sky was ridden with stars. The sky was absolutely captivating. Shawna and Chick just stayed there, parked next to each other, stargazing, trying to make there own constellations.

"I have never seen so many stars!", Chick said, having a tone of amazement in his voice. "I have always stayed in large cities all my life, so I never got to appreciate the starry sky like I see above me right now."

"Radiator Springs sure is a beautiful town at night.", Shawna pointed out. "Small towns like this one are perfect for stargazing. Especially if you want to look at a starry like like the one above us right now."

"I guess I underestimated this town. I had no idea that it's improved so well.", Chick responded. "You know...I wouldn't mind comin' down here once in a while to see...you, Shawna."

"That's very considerate of you. I would love for you too come down here once in a while."

There was definitely more to Chick than what he appears to be. To almost every car, he was a bitter veteran who just wanted to win, but few know that there is a lot of pain underneath his tough exterior. He was hurt. He needed more than a victory. He needed friends...he needed love, he needed a car that understands him. Shawna made him feel truly loved for the first in 15 years. He needed this. He needed to open up to someone, who could understand him. Chick had only known the flashy pink Ferrari for a week, but she had already feel like a special friend to him. Friendship is not about who you've you known the longest, it's about the cars that go out of their way to help another car in need, and Chick happened to be a car in need.


	6. Making Amends

**Hey, everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. The I hope you guys don't think I'm rushing the emotion in this story. I know Chapter 5 was pretty emotional, but I didn't want this story to feel dull for too long. Like, I don't want to rush things, but I don't want too drag them out for too long. It's very important for a writer to find the "in between" spot.**

 **One of my was reviewers seemed to be confused about the plot of the story. I feel like I should address this to everyone to clear away any confusion there is. Yes, Shawna is a Ferrari, but that is NOT supposed affect the plot of the story in any way. I know that Ferraris are supposed to be Italian in this universe, but Shawna is not, as she's always lived in Radiator Springs. I chose for her to be a Ferrari merely because I think they are neat cars in real life. The plot/objective of this story is Shawna helping Chick Hicks improve himself and his future; it has nothing whatsoever to do with Luigi and Guido. Luigi and Guido are NOT significant characters in this story at all. The plot and objective of this story would be the same if she wasn't a Ferrari. I hope I could clear up any confusion there is.**

 **If you guys have any other questions, concerns, and/or confusions, please let me know with a "review" and I will try getting them answered with one. Thank you. :)**

 **Chapter Six: Making Amends**

It was a peaceful morning. Chick had taken to what Shawna told him to heart and asked Strip to meet him at the local Bristol cafe. Although Strip was confused, he didn't hesitate. Him and Chick weren't on the best of terms, but Strip was never one to stay mad. They decided to just get a quart of oil and talk.

"Hey, Chick.", Strip greeted.

"Hey.", Chick greeted him back quietly.

"What's wrong? You seem down. That isn't like you, Chick.", Strip asked, seeming worried about Chick.

Chick lets out a sigh. "I'm always like this. I just never show it."

"Do you want to talk about it?", Strip asked.

"I need to talk to you about it. That's why I called you down here."

"What is it? It has to be pretty serious if you asked me to meet you."

Before the first word could come out of his mouth, Chick took a deep breath. He knew that it was tough to apologize for a wrong doing, especially if it happened 11 years old. But the truth was, it is never too late to show remorse after a wrong doing. As long as the car is sincere and is true to their word, it is never too late.

"I'm sorry.", Chick said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For...putting you in harm's way just so I can come in first place. It was selfish of me."

"Well, thank you, Chick. I appreciate it.", Strip responded.

"Last week, after the first race of the 2017 season, I met this pink Ferrari named Shawna. I thought she was going to be like all the other cars I know and never sit to understand my pain...but I was wrong."

"What do you mean your pain?", Strip wondered, confused about where Chick was getting at.

"Well, I kind of snapped at Lightning last night because he is still giving me a hard time about about...what happened back in 2006.", Chick answered, it was clear that he had sadness and shame in his tone.

"It really hurt me, Chick. But you were too busy enjoying your victory to care what was going on around you. I took months to recover. I had to be transported to Doc Hudson's clinic five times for surgeries and repairs. My wife was constantly worrying about me. The recovering journey was really hard for me, Chick. All because you wanted to win...you wanted to be better than me. You wanted a reason to feel superior to me!"

"Do you not realize how it feels to spend five years in someone's shadow?!", Chick snapped. "Do you not know what it's like be unappreciated. But worse of all, do you **NOT KNOW** what it feels like to be unwanted and unloved?!"

"Chick, listen...", Strip requested gently.

"What?!", Chick responded gruffly.

"I was in your position when I first began as a rookie.". Strip began. "I was known as the runner up in my younger years as a racer. I wanted nothing more than to pass the guy that was superior to me and emerge from his shadow...but I know it was only right to let him end his career on a good note. I didn't even win my first Piston Cup until after he retired. Coming in 2nd place three years in a row was the worst feeling for me. I didn't let my ambition consume me, though. I thought it was only common courtesy in sportsmanship to wait for my time to shine. But when he retired, it was finally my turn to get all the fame I've always wanted. Winning my first Piston Cup was a pretty good feeling. But then, I won six other Piston Cups and the feeling of victory...just got old for me. I didn't retire because I thought I was too old for racing; I retired because I wanted to spend more time with my wife and my family. I had a lot of fun as a racer, but it just isn't as precious as the love and affection a family gives you."

"I haven't experienced that in 15 years...I wish I had a family to go home to everyday...", Chick said, as tears willed up in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Chick?", Strip asked, concerned about him.

"No. I'm not okay. I haven't been okay in 15 years.", Chick began. "As a little boy, I had a wonderful life. I had a wonderful set of parents, an easygoing lifestyle, and amazing dreams for the future. I couldn't have asked for a better life...everything was perfect. I didn't even care about fame and money. I just wanted the world to be a happy place!"

"So, what happened?", Strip asked.

Chick lets out a sigh. "My parents died in an accident."

"I'm really sorry, Chick...", Strip responded sincerely.

"They were coming back from a business trip in a trailer...At first, I viewed racing as an outlet and a good alternative to my dream job that my parents always reminded me about them helping me get started. But I guess I went too far. I ended up going to such selfish measures just to do something I thought would make me feel better about myself. All I ever want was to feel like I mattered. I just want to be loved...I thought that being #1 would fulfill that. But I was wrong...I don't know what to do, Strip...I've been stuck with a black cloud above my roof ever since my parent's passing. Is it normal for a car to feel so hopeless for so long?"

"Chick, listen. I know that life can be rough, but if you look hard enough, you will find cars out there that are willing to see you for who you really are, someone who is desperate for some love..."

"It's too late. I'm already an outcast to the entire country. I screwed up for good! I might as well just take what I can get out of the remains I have left..."

"Well, what about this Shawna car you brought up? She seems to care about you. Wasn't she the one who talked you into making amends with me?"

"Well, yes, but I only known her for a week! Why would she care about a car she barely even knows?"

"Have ya'll made any precious memories together?", Strip asked

"Well, as weird as I feel to admit this, but she made me feel really important last night. She was extremely comforting and she let me shed tears that I was holding back for so long. She made me feel...loved, an emotion that I never thought I would feel again."

"Shawna seems to care about you very deeply then, Chick. Weather you are the only car she cares about, or it's just in her nature, you should not take her for granted, Chick. She seems to be helping you mend your broken heart."

"I guess I do have someone who cares about me, after all", Chick said, followed by a smile.

"There's that wonderful smile I see when you are on the track.", Strip pointed out. "And despite all the rivalry that has happened between us...I care about you, too..."

"But I was such a jerk to you..."

"I know you meant no harm. I know you just wanted just a taste of what it's like winning your first Piston Cup, having millions of cars cheering for you. As race cars, we crave victory more than we crave fuel. Believe me, I was in your tiers back when in my early days. While I am proud of my history as a racer, I am more proud about the beautiful family I get to wake up to everyday. It is perfectly normal to have ambition and pride about winning, Chick. But what's important is that you don't lose sight of what's _really_ important in life. I know it's rough when you feel...alone. But you just have to think of the cars are still here with you. Make an effort to create a new family of cars to surround yourself with."

"Like you...and Shawna?"

"Anyone, Chick. Anyone you are proud to call a 'friend'. It doesn't matter who, just as long as they treat you well and they know what's best for you."

"You know what, Strip?"

"What?"

"I am thinking about making a public apology on RSN at the next race, but I don't know how the other cars will take it."

"Do you want me to come with you?", Strip asked.

"Would you really?"

"You're trying to make things right with everybody, Chick. I am more than happy to help you. I think everybody would be really proud of you. What you're doing right now is far more important than winning a Piston Cup. If you continue to stay true to your apology, I think you'll have many cars remembering you for doing something good. I am very proud of you for wanted to make amends and redeem yourself."

"Thank you, King.", Chick responded, giving a small smile afterwards.


	7. An Apology

**Author's Note: Here is the chapter where Chick Hicks goes on RSN to make a national apology. Props to the guy, I'll say. How will Chick do in this week's race? How will he react? The answer to this question and many more are right below this a/n. And as always, reading and reviewing means a lot to me and are extremely encouraging!**

 **This ISN'T the end. I still have cuteness and fluffiness coming up after this chapter. Stay tuned! :)**

 **Wow, it's always been almost three months since I published this. Anyone know how to slow down time? :O**

Chapter Seven: An Apology 

Chick and Strip wanted to get to the race bright and early, so they can meet up with the RSN announcers, Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip. They both woke up at approximately 6:00 in the morning and met at a gas station to fill up before going to Kansas, the location of this week's race.

"You ready for the race?", Strip asked Chick.

"Yeah". Chick was nonchalant. He was really nervous about going on RSN. He didn't know how other Cars were going to take it. This could be a waste of time and energy, or this could be the very think Chick needs to do to lose have his remorse be replaced with relief.

"You don't sound too excited.", Strip stated.

"I'm not good with apologies. If I do something wrong or hurtful, I usually just brush it of and hope that the action is forgotten. In fact, I don't remember the last time I apologized to another car besides you a few days ago, and now, I'm giving one to an entire crowd. When have I gotten so soft...?"

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Chick. It takes courage to do what you're about to do. All the cars at the race will see that. Just remember to be sincere and stay true to your word."

Chick took a deep breath then let out a deep sigh. "I guess your right."

"You about ready to get going", Strip asked.

"I guess I'm as ready as I could possibly be"

"Let's get going going, then."

The drive to the race track was of nothing but sheer silence. Chick didn't know what to take about to Strip as the drove to the race track together. All Chick wanted to do today was give the apology he wanted to give 10 years old. Forget about coming in first place!

. . .

"Just go check in with the announcers", reminded Strip to Chick.

"Okay, wish me luck."

"I don't think you're gonna need it, Chick."

Chick nervously goes up the ramp to get to the booth where the announcers park. They weren't giving any speeches yet. They were still wanting for all of the race cars and avid fans to to arrive before Bob and Darrell wanting to say anything important.

"So, uh, Mr. Cutlass and Mr. Cartrip?", Chick began.

"What it is, Chick?", Darrell questioned.

"I have a really important announcement. I think everyone deserves to hear what I have to say.", Chick answered.

"I'll let you say what you need to after Bob and I get done with our announcement for the race, Chick, but don't start anything ugly.", Warned Darrell.

"I don't think I've ever been more serious in my life!"

"Okay, dude. Do your thing, but please try to keep things cool and under control.", Darrell requested.

"Okay, you and Bob can do your thing first, though."

After a while, bleachers were filling up with excited cars and cheering fans and the racers were lining up to give the said audience a race, not realizing that Chick wasn't even there. They weren't excepting anything out of the ordinary. They just wanted to see A RACE.

"Alright ladies and gentlecars!", Darrell began. "The last two races both had big finishes! Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks definitely have some stiff competition between each other so far this season!"

"Darrell, I couldn't have said it better myself. This is only the third race this season, and let me tell you, I may not have a crystal windshield, but I can assure you that this is going to be the hottest season in Piston Cup history!", Bob exclaimed.

"Before we get this race goin', we have...Chick Hicks would like to say something."

All the cars in the bleachers still had a grudge against him from 2006, so they weren't really interested in what Chick had to say. However, since they lived in a world were it was important to hear other cars out, they decided to listen to what Chick had to say.

Chick parked behind the speakers in silence. He didn't know where to began. He had a lot of explaining to do. The cars in the bleachers were parked in confusion, as there was a whole minute of sheer silence.

. . .

 **~*~*~** "Good morning, everyone...", Chick began timidly. "Look, I know that I'm the last car you want to hear out right now, but this is serious..."

The audience weren't really interested in hearing what Chick had to say, but since the word "serious" came out of his mouth...the way he said it, the audience decided to give him an ounce of their trust and...and a little bit of attention and understanding.

"I know that most of you think I'm nothing but a selfish asshole who only cares about himself. Hell, there might be some of you who think I don't deserve to be a racer, but the truth is...I know I'm not perfect. And I know that because I injured one of the most amazing racers...", admitted Chick, it was clear that shame was in his tone.

None of the cars wanted to be reminded about about the crash in 2006. Since Strip Weathers was one of the most well-respected and well-loved racers, next to Doc Hudson, the reminder of the crash brought the entire audience sadness and fair, even if it seems like a distant memory, but since Chick had the courage to talk about it in front of the entire nation. Sincerely, they also had forgiveness mixed in with that sadness and fair. But was Chick's speech going to be a enough to earn the love and understanding he has yearned for 11 years?

"As Piston Cup racers, we are always striving to be the best. We are always fighting to get a taste of victory. We constantly fight for more fans, more fame, and more money. Victory is what helps our career grow. Unfortunately, some of us let our ambition push us too far. The moment I stepped into the racing industry, I made a goal for myself and it was to surpass The King and win the Piston Cup in front of him. I wanted to achieved something huge! For four years, I failed to surpass this legend of a racer...when you repeatedly fail to achieve a high goal in life, it really takes a toll on you. Some of us give up, some of us keep trying, and a few of us...a few of us take drastic measures. Well, I was one of those cars..."

Chick's speech was actually really well thought out and enlightening. Chick's words were really relate-able, especially to the 42 race cars racing today...even Lightning McQueen had a bit of understanding, but he wasn't sure if it was going to be enough to forgive him.

"The year of 2006 was my final chance to achieve my main career goal...to win the Piston Cup in front of The King. I would have felt really empty if I failed, so I drove into him, not thinking about the damage it would cause. At the time, I didn't care because I knew that crashes were apart of racing, but after realizing how badly I hurt him, I felt remorse...I didn't know what to do. I mean, I can't turn back the clock, so I thought I was just screwed, but for the passed for few days I have done a lot of thinking...I realized how badly I hurt him...and the cars that care about him. I even had a talk with him a few days ago. I realized he was more than an ambitious racer. He is not only a role model for racing; he is a role model for cars in general. Helping us make the right choices in life...and if it wasn't for him...I wouldn't be standing in front of the entire nation right now."

The King was happy to know that Chick now thought more of him than an "old man" and the "racer the kept his career from rising". While it was true that The King was passionate about racing, he still put his family and friends first. And now that The King has been retired since 2006, his sole purpose was to be there for his family and friends...and help cars that felt lost and get them on the right track...like Chick. The King cared about everyone. He wasn't just the king of racing. He was the king of companionship and love.

"After getting to know him a bit, I genuinely started to develop remorse for how badly I hurt him in 2006. For the first time in YEARS, something in my heart is telling me to apologize. I already apologize to The King a few days ago. Now, I'm in front of the entire nation apologizing. I had no idea how much The King meant to everyone...and now, I think even I AM feeling a connection building between us."

There was no way Chick was going to be concise in front of thousands of cars. He wanted to give a clear understanding to the audience who he is. That wasn't going to happen with a simple "I'm sorry". Sincere apologies require an explanation. However, he felt that it was appropriate to close his speech with a simple apology.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry for hurting The King...and any other racer throughout my career...". **~*~*~**

Chick closed his speech in a very sincere and almost saddened tone. It took him years, over a decade, at that, to realize all the pain he's caused throughout his career as a racer. When he had a talk with Shawna then, with The King, reality hit him like a brick wall! The strong emotion known as remorse didn't come at a graduate pace. It crashed into him harder than he crashed into The King!

. . .

Cars all over the nation are now full of cheers and tears. They were really happy that **Chick Hicks** finally understand the feeling of remorse and gathering the courage to give a nationwide speech. Not only that, but he realized how much The King meant to everybody...and how much everybody meant to him. The love in Chick's speech was strong enough to be extended to those who were just watching RSN on the TV. And those who didn't feel the emotion? Well, they were probably just a carbot.

The King felt really honored and really loved by the words in Chick's speech. He was close to crying, even. He definitely felt moisture in his eyes. He felt on top of the world, like, well, **a king**. While Chick can't undo all of his wrongdoings, he can certainly try to improve as a racer...and as a race car in general.

Bob and Darrell were also very touched. They haven't witnessed anything this moving since Lightning McQueen gave up the Piston Cup, so The King could retire with a happy ending. They definitely felt the emotion that Chick shared with everybody.

Even Lightning felt the love in Chick's speech. Of course, they were still rivals on the track, but Lightning was able to gain some respect for Chick.

And Doc? That Hornet of love and warmth was overcome with emotion. Hell, he hardly believed it this was real! Never in his life did he think that the car who only cared about himself would later be the car that realized all the pain he has caused to others. Doc Hudson was really...more surprised than anything.

As for Shawna? She was really proud of Chick for what he just did. She was just in awe of the emotion Chick expressed by the microphones. But more importantly, she was proud of Chick for wanting to make things right with everybody...and for his own good.

That was the event of the decade. They say that words are nothing, but sound. That is not true at all. Words, if strong enough, can really change set the mood. That what happened today. Everyone was just filled with love during and after the races. The love Chick hasn't shared since his parents passed away...it was beautiful, to say the least. It was wonderful that Chick was able to spread a little of it today. It was always there, he just never had a felt he had a reason to share it with everyone. Due to the emotions Chick felt, though, while he was in front of the microphones. He was able to show off his warm side without even trying too hard. As the saying goes, "love neither fades, nor grows old".


	8. Questioning

**Author's Note: Firstly, I want to apologize for my two-month absence. I was busy doing other things. But I got some Cars merchendise fo my birthday (which was June 9th, the same day Cars came out in 2006) and Cars 3 is finally out, so I'm feeling really inspired to write! ^-^ I haven't seen this movie, but I am ABSOLUTELY DYING TO! _**

 **Oh, and I got Cars 3: Driven to Win. It's highly addicting!**

Chapter Eight: Questioning

After what was believed to be the race of the decade, cars loaded up in their haulers to get back to their hometowns. Shawna was requested by Chick to spend the night in Emeryville, California, which was his home town because he had some important matters to discuss with her. She was, of course, curious about what the matter was about, but Chick preferred to have Shawna wait until tomorrow morning to give her all the information. However, with the beautiful events of the race replaying in Shawna's mind, she was able to sleep peacefully. Repeats of the race were also in her dreams.

After what only seemed like a minute, Shawna woke up to the fresh rays of warm sunshine beaming through her window. When Shawna drove out of her rented hauler, she noticed a paper taped to the outside.

"Shawna! Meet me at the white bridge at noon! Strip is coming too! I need to have a serious talk with you guys! -Chick"

Shawna looked at the clock in her hauler. It was 11:45am. She had 15 minutes to get to her destination.

. . .

The place were Shawna and Strip requested to meet with Chick was full of greenery. There were so many trees shading the beautiful white bridge the three were parked on. The river that ran under the bridge was shimmering from the sunlight. The sound of the locusts buzzing was also relaxing. The three decided to take in their serene surroundings for a while. It took Chick a few minutes to say what he was intended to.

"You guys are probably wondering why I had you guys come out here.

"I am, but I'm not complaining. You chose a nice place to meet up at.", Shawna responded.

"I know that we just met a few weeks ago, Shawna. And Strip, I know that we have a rocky past, so want I'm about to discuss with you guys might shock you guys a little bit, but you guys are the only cars I have even an ounce of trust in and I can't really talk to anyone else about this yet.

"Well, what is it Chick? I have to meet Lovely Lynda for lunch in an hour?", Strip reminded Chick.

Chick takes a deep breath. "I don't even know where to start. Never in a million years, did I think I would consider something like this. But, you know, all through life, we meet other cars that have certain influences on us. Some are pretty good, some are bad, and some influences lead us to make life-changing decisions." Then he paused for a few seconds.

"As you guys know, I took up a racing career shortly after my parents passing. When I was new and a fresh race car. It became more than an alternative to my REAL dream...it BECAME my real dream. I got more than I bargained for. For the first time in YEARS, I felt cared for. Loved even. But at the same time, as Strip knows more than anybody, I let my ambition consume me. As a racer, winning is rather important. While a lot of cars believe that being a good sport is important, it's very important to do well out on the track. It's what gives us the fame, the fans, and the money we need to support ourselves. As a racer, it can be pretty tough to balance out the importance of sportsmanship and victory. We tend to teach ourselves that coming in at first place is the most important thing in sports. As much as some of as have trouble admitting it, it is important to get a taste of victory once in a while. It makes us feel proud and on top of the world, while losing sometimes makes us feel disappointed and angry. And if you're like me, you had to go through life as racer without a mentor to consistently remind you about good sportsmanship and what's REALLY important in life...which isn't good for our well-being. Hell, I got to the point where I put you in danger, Strip to win the Piston Cup. Didn't even realize it until I went up to accept my trophy. I was too busy drowning in my first-time victory to pay attention what was going on around me. I almost killed a legend, I scared millions of cars, and I didn't realize what was going on until I got a minor taste of the pain I caused Strip when I had things thrown at me on the podium. I didn't want to cause anyone many pain. I just wanted to pass The King and waiting until his retirement wouldn't have made me fill fulfilled. I love racing, don't get me wrong, but I hate the way it makes me feel sometimes. If racing has taught me anything, this career choice isn't for cars who crave victory, it's for cars who can go without victory. It's for cars who have good mentors to help them stay on track with there lives. And most importantly, racing is for cars who REALLY want to race, it shouldn't take the place of a childhood dream...no matter what loved ones you lose in life..."

After his explaination, Chick was finally about to get to the point. "I never thought I'd say this, but after this season is over, I'm thinking about retiring from racing."

Shawna and Strip were in shock of this. Racing was Chick's passion...or so they thought. However, Shawna was able to respond without pausing between words.

"But Chick...racing is your PASSION!", Shawna responded in surprised.

"No, Shawna. It wasn't. It was an alternative to my true passion. It's true that I was able get some good out of racing, but it changed me...and not for the better. I use to be family-oriented, fulfilled, and I didn't let my ambition consume me. I wanted a job to help other cars look and feel awesome, but since my parents passed away at when I was still a child, I had no one to mentor me and help get my business started. I had the tendacy to shut other cars away, so I had to go through my childhood without a mentor to help me get started with my business. Then I looked into racing because I knew how to get in touch with the right cars to get me started and I knew it would help me come out of my shell. Instead, it's turned me into someone who is willing to put others in danger just to win. I didn't realize this when I was new to the whole racing thing, but now that I have a possible mentor and a possible friend standing beside me, I'm starting to realize a few things about life."

Then Strip offered a response. "Chick, I think it's nice that you are starting to realize your weaknesses and wrongdoings, but you don't have to go as far as quitting your career in the process. I think you've just been lacking a mentor help you become a good racer without losing sight of what's REALLY important in life. I never really cared about winning. I was a racer because I just liked the why I felt out on track and because it made my wife happy watching me."

"That's easy for you to say. You never had to rely on fans and victory to fill the void in your life I had. You always have a family that cares about you. You never had a taste of what's it's like...losing the only ones in your life that matter. You got a career in racing because you enjoyed racing, not to fill a void in your life you had. You've won seven Piston Cups and you don't seem to any pride in it whatsoever. I'd do anything to be as good as you. I've been watching you win Piston Cup after Piston Cup for five years. Needless to say, I spent those races imaging that it was me on that winning streak.

"Look, Chick. I know you've had a rough childhood and you're still having a hard time..filling in the void the tragedy left you, but you can't rely on victory and trophies to help fill that void. I know it can be tough, but you have to meet other cars and try being their friend. There are so many wonderful cars in this world who I'm sure would be willing to be your friend if you gave them a chance...I'm not going to lie, Chick, I went to a phase, too, where I thought winning races was everything, but after I earned my first Piston Cup and met my wonderful wife Lynda, that's when I realized that there are more important things to life than racing and winning. I see so many racers that get so caught up in their career, that they end up forgetting about everything surrounding them and they end up really lonely and depressed. I don't want you to become one of those racers.

"I don't either. That's why I'm seriously considering quitting. I'm tired of being everyone's rival. I wanna do what I was MEANT to do as a child. I wanna HELP race cars. I wanna open up my own shop in California that offers paint jobs, car washes, tire replacement, and anything else us cars need to feel as good as new. I wanna do what I was meant to do from the start. I know this is possibly the biggest decision I have ever made, but I think this will help me turn over a new leaf and now that I'm starting to become friends with you guys...I was thinking you guys could help me get started."

"Chick, Strip and I would be more than happy to get you started with your business", Shawna began. "I know this will take some time to get together, but I think this is going to help you. Strip and I are very proud of you for making this decision and we are really glad you are finally deciding to considering your true dream. I know quitting racing is a tough decision to make, but if it's for your happiness, so be it, right?"

"Thank you, Shawna, thank you Strip for being supportive about this whole thing. I thought you guys were going to freak about about my consideration to quit.", Chick admitted.

"Chick, this is your life.", Shawna reminded Chick. "You have to do what's best for YOU. You deserve to be happy and loved, Chick. I know it hurts to go into racing to earn the happiness and love, only to lose it all over again, but that's why we just have to experiment and find are true purpose in life. And if I'm allowed to speak for you, I think this business that you've dreamed of open as a child is a good decision for you."

"I agree with Shawna. I think this business you've been talking about would be more compatible for someone like you than racing. You need to do what's best for you, Chick. If it means you have to change careers in order to find what's best for do, then so be it. And Shawna and I would be more than happy to help you get started", Strip assured Chick.

"I really appreciate your guy's support on this whole thing. Having others that care about me...it's a feeling I have to get used to again. Yeah, I may have had fans as a racer, but they still don't beat having actual friends who like me for who I am...not just my racing. I can't turn back the clock, I know. But I can certainly change my future before it's too late...I just know it's going to be hard to let Bob and Darrell. After the remarkable events of yesterday's race, it's going to be hard."

"I'm sure they'll understand", Shawna assured Chick. "They know you are trying to get your life together. I'm sure it's going to be hard for them to say good bye to a racer that is doing so much to make everybody proud, but I think they would be happy to find out that you are moving to bigger things."

For the first time in 15 years, Chick felt like he was surround by family again. He might have hurt Strip in the past and have only met Shawna a few weeks ago, but his heart was full, knowing how loving and supportive they were being towards him. Of course, the decision to quit racing wasn't an easy on for him, but it was probably the right decision to make. Especially now that he is starting to form a new group of cars that care about him. While it is true that no car can possibly replace his parents, he can at least form a new group of cars that are willing to help him make the right decisions in life.


	9. Retirement

**Author's Note: Hello guys! I appreciate the support for this story! So far, this is my most loved story on here! There is going to be a time jump to the end of racing season. I was originally planning to want until I see Cars 3 to update, as most of my supporters have seen iy, but plans to haven't been panning out real well and my heart keeps telling me to get out the next chapter. After all, this is my most loved story I have written so far! My readers deserve more! I'm not sure what process cars (and planes) have go through in this world to retire from racing, so I just thought a serious talk with former racer Darrell Catrip would do the trick.**

 **For anyone who has seen Planes and/or interested in more of my works, I recently started a new story called Repairing His Broken Heart. It is Ripslinger-centric. However, I will be writing a lot of Rochelle/El Chupacabra and Ishani/Dusty fluff as well.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the other chapters, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The best is yet to come in this story! :3**

Chapter Nine: Retirement

The racing season of 2017 has gone by super fast. It was a very eventful season. Inside and outside of racing. Not much went on since Chick talked to The King and Shawna.

Chick made it though his last season of racing without a hitch and he even spent a lot of time hanging out with Shawna, The King, and even Lightning McQueen, who was the winner of the 2017 Piston Cup.

The strange part was this didn't really affect Chick in the way most cars would expect him to. He was very nonshalant about this. Hell, he was even happy for Lightning McQueen!

"Hey, McQueen! Congrats on winning the 'Cup.", Chick congratulated Lightning.

"Thanks, man.", Lightning anwered briefly. "You seem to be taken this a lot lighter than i was expecting you to."

"Well, you know, I've been doing a lot of thinking and...I think it's best if I retire from racing..."

Lightning's mouth hung wide open. He couldn't believe Chick would actually consider this. "Are you serious?!", he responded in surprise.

"Yeah, man. To make a long story short, there has been some changes in my life that are making my wanna switch careers. However, I don't plan to leave the racing world entirely."

"What are you retiring from being a racer for, then?", Lightning wondered.

"This is going to sound sort of drastic, but I want to open up a shop for racers in L.A., California. That has been my real dream since I was little, but with certain changes going on in my life, I can finally do the thing I was meant to."

"Why did you decide to become a racer, when your real dream was to open up a shop for racers?", Lightning asked.

Chick takes a deep breath. "I lost my parents when I was young, so I had no one to help me get started until now. Shawna and Strip have been helpin' out a lot"

"Wow, Chick. I'm really sorry to hear that.", Lightning said sympathically, his mouth turning from a smile into a frown.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, but I appreciate your sympathy, McQueen.", Chick responded sincerely.

"You know, Chick. You could go talk to Darrell about retirement. He has a friend who is an amazing architect. He could help you get started. I'm sure Darrell would give you his number.

The brightest smile came on Chick's face, probably brighter than Lightning had ever seen. "Thank you, McQueen!", he responded, a mixture of excitement and sincerity in his tone. "I'm gonna go see Darrell right now!"

"Good luck, Chick! Let me know how your how your talk with Darrell goes!", Lightning shouts.

. . .

Darrell was sitting in his booth alone. Bob had to go run an arrend. This was the a good time for Chick to talk to Darrell and get this retirement thing off his hood. He knew he'd feel a lot better afterwards.

"Oh, hey, Chick", Darrell greeted. "Look, I know you are probably disappointed about losing the Piston Cup, but you seem to be taking it lightly. And I am so proud of you for sticking to your heartfelt apology you made a few weeks ago."

"Um, about that...?", Chick began nervously. "Look, I came here because I have a very important matter I need to discuss..."

"Well, what is it, Chick?", Darrell wondered.

"You know, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few weeks..". Then Chick paused.

"About...what?", Darrell wondered.

"I've been thinking about...retirement...", Chick answered timidly.

This caught Darrell by surprise. He had no idea Chick would consider something so drastic and seemingly out of character for him.

"Wow! Are you sure, Chick?! This is a big decision!"

"I mean, I would be lying, if I said I wasn't scared of having regrets..."

"Well, you need to do what's best for your well-being and happiness.", Darrell reminded Chick. "I enjoyed my days as a Piston Cup racer, but I do enjoy my current job more."

"You know, to make a long story short, they're have been some changes in my life making me want to change careers."

"What are you quitting racing. I respect your decision, though it's a same we are losing someone just now learning the value of sportsmenship, but I'm curious."

"I want to open up a shop in Los Angeles for racers!", Chick answered with confidence.

"That actually seems like the perfect job for you, Chick!"

"Thank you, Darrell. I really appreciate the support, man!"

"I have a friend who is amazing architect! I think he could help you get started, Chick. Here's his business number.

Chick grabs the card with the important phone number with his front right tire. "Thank you, man! This really means a lot to me!", Chick said with a bright smile.

"Your welcome Chick, I'll go tell the main man you won't be racing anymore. I hope to see you suceed. It's sad to see you move on, but it's great to see you move on to bigger and better things!"

"Thank you, Mr. Cartrip. And once I get my shop opened up, you are more than welcome to stop by!", Chick assured Darrell.

"Good luck, Chick", Darrell shouted as Chick left the booth.

Darrell had mixed emotions about Chick's retirement. He was said that the green car used to be a cheater in the eyes of the entire racing world improved so much in one season was retiring, but he was happy that Chick was moving on to bigger and better things. After all this is going to help all of the racers in the many seasons to come. He is no longer going to be against them. His new purpose is to help them feel fast, sleek, and futuristic!

. . .

Lightning, Strip, and Shawna were casually having a conversation while waiting for Chick to come back.

"Hey, Lightning. Congrats on winning the cup, man. I'm pround of you.", Strip said to Lightning, smiling.

"Thank you Mr. The King! Cal and Chick came pretty close to beating me!, though", Lightning responded.

"How is Chicking taking it?", Strip asked. "He let Shawna and I know that he was considering retirement, but I'm sure he is sill disappointing by such a close loss."

"He told me that was going to comfirm his discision by talking to Darrell Catrirp. And He seems to be taking coming in at 2nd pretty well. He's not thrilled, obviously, but he also doesn't seem to be bitter, as he would usually be.", Lightning answered.

"Wow. So this is it for him in terms of racing, huh? He also told her and I that he wanted to open up a racing business, which I support wholeheartedly, but it could take a while to find someone to get him started.

"Darrell has a friend who specializes in architecture and opening up businesses. He's gonna try to get his number."

"Wow! I did not know that!", Strip reponded, surprised to heat this from Lightning. "I don't think he'll have a problem with getting started then!

"Hey, guys!", Chick called out to the three cars.

"Oh, hey, Chick!", Shawna greeted back. "Lightning and Strip were just talking about you! What that in in your tire?"

"Darrell gave me the his friend's business number. I didn't even have to ask for it. He read my mind!"

"Oh, that's cool", Shawna responded. "Are you going to call it?"

"Of course! It's a little late today, but I'll call the number first thing tomorrow!"

"Do you feel better after talking to Darrell, Chick?", Strip asked.

"I really do. I feel like a huge weight was lefted off my hood.", Chick answered. "Still. It feels strange. I had no idea one simple talk could alter my future forever!"

"I know it's strange.", Shawna began. "It always feel strange, making big decisions like this. But this is a dream you've been waiting to act on since you were little! You deserve to be able to pursue it! I promise you will NOT regret this!"

"Thanks, Shawna.", Chick responded. "That make me feel a bit better about this whole thing."

"And Chick, I still have many seasons of racing ahead of me. You can bet your bottom dollar I will be out to check out your shop!", Lightning assured Chick.

"So, Chick, have you though of a clever name for your shop?", Strip wondered. "I'm sure he is going to want to know before your first appointment with him."

"Hmm. I'm thinking _Chick Hicks: This Shop is Sick_. And no, not sick as in ill. I mean "sick" as in **excellent**."

"Hmm. Very catchy.", Shawna thought.

"Of course. The name must be catchy and attention-grabbing.", Chick said followed by a wink.

"Of course", Shawna responded nervously.

"You need to put that card some safe, so you won't lose it. That simple piece of plastic could be the key to your dream career!", Strip warned Chick.

"I'll go do that right now.", Chick responded. "I'll see you guys later.

. . .

As Chick was looking at the card with the important number, so many thoughts crossed his mind.

"Is this going to work out for me?"

"Will this guy be able to design the shop of my dreams?"

"Are cars and planes going to want to come?"

And most importantly...

"Will I be able to handle running this business."

Chick takes a deep breath.

"The sooner I call the better"

"I never thought this would be happening..."

" Finally. This will launch my _true_ dream career!"


End file.
